guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assassin skills quick reference
Shadow Step got renamed to Shadow of Haste, need to change that Dark Escape Does the Assassin skill Dark Escape (Shadow Arts) exist or not? Guildwiki & GWGuru do not show this skill in their lists, however GWOnline & Photics.com DO show this as an Assassin Shadow Arts skill. | CoRrRan 23:50, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :My theory is that it used to exist at the PvP weekend, but stopped existing during FPE. Statistically speaking it is more likely for GWOnline and Photics to be simutaneously out of date as opposed to GuildWiki and Guru being simutaneously out of date (at least in my biased opinion). Of course, whether that skill will exist when Faction is actually released is a completely different matter. -PanSola 23:09, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::I'm thinking it didn't exist during the PvP weekend but was added for the FPE. There are a lot of changes in the FPE that the wiki is still behind on and skills is a major one. Take a look at the new Ranger elites Equinox and Famine as an example. | Chuiu 23:12, 12 April 2006 (CDT) :::None of the factions skills for the core professions existed in the PvP weekend! — Stabber (talk) 23:14, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I didn't say they did. I used those skills as an example of skills not getting updated after the FPE. | Chuiu 23:15, 12 April 2006 (CDT) ::According to Photics, the skill "Dark Escape" was added during the FPE. | CoRrRan 11:11, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :::I stand corrected. -PanSola 11:18, 13 April 2006 (CDT) Icons In the column that shows what type of dagger attack the skill is (off hand, lead etc.) I think we should put some text there to, I dont know what those icons mean, an i bet im not the only one so that defeats the purpose in a way, you either have to click the skill or put the mouse over the icon. Renegade of Funk 12:49, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :Is it really that difficult to mouse over? The game uses those symbols ingame i'm pretty sure if you roll and assassin you will learn them quickly. I suppose a key wouldnt hurt but adding the text next to the image makes for too much clutter. --Draygo Korvan 10:02, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :In addition the skill description does tell you what type of attack it is and what it follows. --Draygo Korvan 10:03, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah, my bad, I'm and idiot. Renegade of Funk 12:48, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Factions checklist Discussion I am busy updating the skills for factions, many damage values were changed after release cross off the skill in this list once you update it --Draygo Korvan 13:13, 27 April 2006 (CDT) List *Critical Strikes **Black Lotus Strike **Critical Defenses **Critical Eye **Critical Strike **Dark Apostasy **Locust's Fury **Palm Strike **Seeping Wound was updated **Sharpen Daggers **Unsuspecting Strike *Dagger Mastery **Black Mantis Thrust **Blades of Steel **Death Blossom **Desperate Strike **Disrupting Stab **Exhausting Assault **Falling Spider **Flashing Blades **Fox Fangs Note: Could still use some of the higher attributes. **Golden Lotus Strike **Golden Phoenix Strike **Horns of the Ox **Jagged Strike **Jungle Strike **Leaping Mantis Sting **Moebius Strike **Nine Tail Strike **Repeating Strike **Temple Strike **Twisting Fangs **Wild Strike *Deadly Arts **Assassin's Promise **Crippling Dagger **Dancing Daggers Note: Still could use some higher attributes **Dark Prison **Enduring Toxin **Entangling Asp **Expose Defenses **Expunge Enchantments **Impale **Iron Palm **Mantis Touch **Mark of Death **Mark of Instability **Scorpion Wire **Shameful Fear **Shroud of Silence **Signet of Shadows **Siphon Speed **Siphon Strength **Way of the Empty Palm *Shadow Arts **Beguiling Haze **Blinding Powder **Caltrops **Dark Escape **Death's Charge Skill was unchanged **Heart of Shadow **Mirrored Stance **Return **Shadow Form **Shadow of Haste **Shadow Refuge Note: Could still use higher attributes. **Shadow Shroud **Shadowy Burden **Shroud of Distress Skill was unchanged **Unseen Fury **Viper's Defense **Way of Perfection **Way of the Fox **Way of the Lotus *No Attribute **Aura of Displacement Skill was unchanged **Dash Unchanged **Recall Unchanged **Signet of Malice Unchanged **Spirit Walk Unchanged Usage of dagger attack type icons, proposal Once we move to the new skill box format, I advocate using the icons (lead, offhand, dual) to show what an attack REQUIRE. Of course there will be a note at teh top of the page explaining such usage of the icon. To minimize confusion, what the attack type IS will not be portrayed using the icon. Any objections? -PanSola 05:07, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :It might be too confusing. You could leave it out all together and let the skill description handle it. The description is already clear on what a skill is. --Draygo Korvan 14:37, 1 May 2006 (CDT) ::I kind of like the icons myself, so wouldn't be in favor of removing them altogether. However it does seem 'logical' to put the requirement in the table as well. Would the new layout have room for both, or would that be overkill? --CoRrRan 16:49, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :::What do you think about this? required type in grey kind of like in the game --betaman 04:08, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Well the requirement type will take up the 0th column in the skill stats, where Sacrifice, Upkeep, and Exhausion go. It IS possible to keep the icon for specifying the skill type also, I'd just make it go right in front of the text taht specify its type. -04:15, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::: I <3 you pansola, excellent idea Renegade of Funk 09:54, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I like it this way, nice and clear. GJ! --CoRrRan 00:20, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :I must admit that the first time I saw the icons, I was confused for a second. Perhaps if the icons were grey, like the prerequisites in the game, it would be less confusing. --Spot 15:43, 11 May 2006 (CDT) 3/4 activation or 5/4 activation While the ingame font *appears* to be 5/4, isn't it really 3/4? - Greven 11:41, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes. Change the interface size to the largest setting to see it clearly. (T/ ) 11:57, 22 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ha never knew that one, thanks. Time to fix things! (nm you beat me to it)- Greven 12:04, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Note: Although the list is complete, these are based off the most recent event stats! what does that mean? is it out of date or not? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:22, 19 July 2006 (CDT) Questable There are more than six questable assassin skills, right? The assassin-specific quests at Quests (Factions) list no rewards. --Fyren 04:29, 26 September 2006 (CDT) naming wouldn't that info be better housed somewhere else? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:01, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :I agree. Also, I think Ox and Prison shouldn't be mentioned, there are only two skills for both descriptions. And there are many other assassin skills that cause knockdown and snare without Ox or Prison in its name (Iron Palm, Siphon Speed). Those should be removed, there is no consistent, straightforward namin in that. Eleh Mhent 21:35, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Fang Indicates deep wound? Fox Fangs doesn't. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 12:58, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Key: Additional Icons? There are hex and enchantment requirement icons listed next to the appropriate skills. Why not include them in the key? 05:10, 11 April 2009 (EST)